contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Julien Berthier
Julien Berthier, né en 1975 à Besançon, est un artiste français. Il vit et travaille à Aubervilliers. Expositions récentes *2008 Julien Berthier : 360° Evaluation, Galerie Georges-Philippe et Nathalie Vallois, Paris, France *2008 Welcome Home, Le Pavé dans la mare - FRAC Franche-Comté, Besançon, France Voir site *2007 Love love and other attempts, Allsopp Contemporary, Londres, Grande Bretagne *2007''Les Rives du pédiluve'', CRAC Alsace, Altkirch, France *2006 Around the world, Galerie Georges-Philippe et Nathalie Vallois, Paris, France *2005 Silent Sentinels, Frehrking Wiesehöfer Gallery, Cologne, Allemagne *2005 Beware the friendly stranger, Galerie Blindarte Contemporanea, Naples, Italie *2004 Everything’s gonna be alright,, Galerie Georges-Philippe et Nathalie Vallois, Paris, France (avec Virginie Yassef) *2002 Sauf Accident, Galerie Georges-Philippe et Nathalie Vallois (Project Room), Paris, France (avec Virginie Yassef) *2001 Blanc d'Espagne, E-cran, Paris, France (avec Virginie Yassef) *2001 Demi-Détail-Gros, Paris Project Room, Paris, France (avec Virginie Yassef) *2001''I'll be back in five minutes'', Frehrking Wiesehöfer Gallery, Cologne, Allemagne Expositions collectives 2008 *''Ad Absurdum'', Städtische Galerie Norhorn and MARTa Herford, Nordhorn, Allemagne *''Comme des bêtes. L'ours, le cochon, le chat et Cie., Musée Cantonal des Beaux-Arts, Lausanne, Suisse *''Prêt-à-porter, Kasseler Kunstverein, Cassel, Allemagne *''Landscope'', Galerie Thaddeus Ropac, Paris, France *''Pour quelques dollars de plus'', Espace Paul Ricard, Paris, France *''Drift 08'', La Tamise, Londres, Grande Bretagne *''Propagation'', Field Gallery, Londres, Grande Bretagne *''Mieux vaut être un virus que tomber malade'', proposé par Isabelle Le Normand, Mains d'œuvres, Saint-Ouen, France 2007 *''Julien Berthier'', Alexandra Pleissier, Cédric Ponti, Galerie Bonneau-Samames, Marseille, France *''Art for fun'', Cesal Solleric Majorque, Espagne *''Surréalités. Traces du surréel dans l’art contemporain'', CentrePasquArt, Bienne, Suisse *''L'amorce ou la partition des possibles (Sculptural bootlegs & remixed artworks), commissaire : Davide Balula, L.I.A., Grenoble, France *''Logiques du rêve éveillé, Instants chavirés, Montreuil, France *''Zu Gast bei Freunden'', Galerie Stella Lohaus, Anvers, Belgique *''La dimension cachée - un regard intime sur la ville'', commissaire : Xavier Zimmermann, Centre culturel Boris Vian, Les Ulis, France *''Is it a Pazziella?, Pazziella, Capri, Italie 2006 *''Julien Berthier, Restore Hope, Le Vestibule, Maison Rouge, Fondation Antoine de Galbert, Paris, France *''Fliegende Kühe und andere Kometen – Nicht nur komische Dinge in der Kunst (Flying cows and other comets – not just comic things in art), co-commissaire : Ludwig Seyfarth, Villa Merkel, Esslingen am Neckar, Allemagne *''La position du tireur couché, commissaire : Julien Prévieux, Le Plateau-FRAC Ile-de- France, Paris, France *''Guet-Apens'', commissaire : Stéphane Tidet, La Générale, Paris, France *''Parisites : Julien Berthier, Lilly Phung and Nicolas Pol'', Allsopp Contemporary, Londres, Grande Bretagne *''Interpositions'', commissaire : Paul Ardenne, La Force de l'Art, Grand Palais (Paris)Le Grand Palais, Paris, France *''Und es bewegt sich doch'', Museum Bochum, Bochum, Allemagne *''Accidents'', Galerie Georges-Philippe et Nathalie Vallois, Paris, France *''Noir c'est la vie'', Abbaye de Saint André, Meymac, France (avec Virginie Yassef) *''Classe Preferente'', Galeria Graça Brandão, Porto, Portugal 2005 *''Napoli Presenta'', PAN Palazzo delle Arti, Naples, Italie *''Lichtkunst Aus Kunstlicht'', Zentrum für Kunst, Karlsruhe, Allemagne *''Roboter'', Opelvillen Zentrum für Kunst, Rüsselsheim, Allemagne *''Affinités'', le Pavé dans la Mare, FRAC Franche-Compté, Besançon, France *''À table(s), Domaine de Chamarande, Chamarande, France *''Moving Parts, Musée Tinguely, Bâle, Suisse 2004 *''Grotesque, Burlesque, Parodie'', Abbaye Saint-André, Centre d’art contemporain, Meymac, France *''Moving Parts'', Kunsthaus, Graz, Autriche *''Y a-t-il un commissaire pour sauver l'exposition ?, Galerie Georges-Philippe et Nathalie Vallois, Paris, France *''Maisons Témoins, The Store, Paris, France 2003 *''Home'', Galerie Georges-Philippe et Nathalie Vallois, Paris, France *''Electrobot'', Home Gallery, Prague, Republique Tchèque 2002 *''Voilà, la France !, commissaire : Andrea Busto, C.E.S.A.C, Turin, Italie *''Razzia, Tactic for a wild quest, Artis, Den Bosch, Pays-Bas *''Group Effect'', fw Gallery, Cologne, Allemagne 2001 *''Voisins Voisines'', Glassbox, Paris, France (avec Virginie Yassef) *''Le poste'', Collectif Mix, Public, Paris, France *''Sincères Félicitations'', École nationale supérieure des beaux-arts, Paris, France (avec Virginie Yassef) 2000 *''To be announced'', Kunstverein, Aachen, Allemagne *''Comédie'', Collectif Mix, Paris, France (avec Virginie Yassef) *''Wershow'', commissaire : Rita McBride, Kunsthalle, Aachen, Allemagne 1999 *''Opéra (mémoire vive / mémoire morte)'' (avec S. Thidet et A. Pouillaude), Galerie Public, Paris, France *''Pizza / Pizza II'', Public et Bernard Jordan, Paris, France *''Visages et Expressions'', École nationale supérieure des beaux-arts, Paris, France 1998 *''Résidence à Cuba'' précédé par l'exposition : Pizza / Pizza, pos-imposibilidad, centro de desarollo y arte visual, La Havane, Cuba 1997 *''L’aventure'', École nationale supérieure des beaux-arts, Paris, France. *''Foire de livres à Calcutta'', organisé par l'Ambassade Française à Delhi Liens externes *www.julienberthier.org, Julien Berthier, Site Officiel Catégorie:Artiste contemporain français Catégorie:Naissance en 1975 Catégorie:Naissance à Besançon